1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to network communications and more particularly to synchronizing data shared between a plurality of networked communication devices.
2. Background Information
Networked communication devices often need to share information. For example, the need often arises in networked environments where data on one device needs to be replicated on one or more other devices. It will be understood that even the simple task of sharing data can be problematic in a networked environment; however, problems are further complicated when the data to be shared is dynamic or changing over time in such a way that only the latest set of data is of value. Various approaches exist for accomplishing the replication of dynamic data in a networked environment; however, conventional approaches are limited and often ineffective.
One conventional approach to sharing data in a networked environment uses repositories of data known as buffers on each of the devices. The buffers can then be synchronized by sending messages over a network connection. In order to reduce the amount of data sent and thus the usage of network connection bandwidth, an entire copy of the original, or source buffer, can be sent to one or more destination buffers. Thereafter, only changes in the source buffer are sent at various intervals. The destination device can then apply the changes to its local buffer to maintain synchronization with the source buffer. This approach allows the update interval to be selected to match the desired, or available network bandwidth between the source and receiving device. Selecting the update interval, however, can be problematic.
For example, updates can be sent to a destination device anytime a change is made to the buffer on the source device. But this can be ineffective because the destination device or interconnecting network link may be incapable of accepting and processing the updates at the rate changes occur at the source device. Accordingly, updates must either be discarded, resulting in loss of synchronization, or queued-up, in which case a lag develops between source and destination devices corresponding to the length of the queue. Such loss of synchronization or lag between destination and source devices can lead to problems. Moreover, queues may also consume significant and potentially unbounded resources, leading to further problems.
Alternatively, updates can be sent when requested by the destination device. This allows updates to be sent at a rate that they can be processed, but the receiving buffer is only synchronized with the source buffer at times when an update is sent. Thus, the source buffer may go through several intermediate states in the interval between updates. These intermediate states will not be reflected in the destination buffer.
A further drawback to conventional approaches can occur when a plurality of destination buffers must be synchronized with a source buffer. Often the data handling capability of each destination differs. Further, the network connections between source and each of the destination devices are not necessarily identical in terms of bandwidth, speed, latency, or reliability. As a result, changes sent to the destination devices can be sent only as frequently as can be handled by the slowest connected device or network connection. Accordingly, devices capable of receiving more information or more intermediate states are not able to operate using their full capability.
For example, a multimedia collaboration session, where a user's computer display, or region of the display, is shared with remote viewers, can be used to illustrate the problems with conventional data sharing approaches. The portion of the display to be shared is often captured in a buffer and transmitted to other viewers' computers. As the display changes, the source buffer is updated and updates are sent to destination buffers and displayed on viewers' displays; however, these updates are sent only at the rate corresponding to the slowest of all the connected networks and devices. Accordingly, even users with fast computers will experience less frequent updates and unpleasant artifacts such as jerkiness, low frame rate, and poor quality in displays involving changes or motion.
Alternatively, a separate instance of the source buffer can be maintained for each destination device and separate computation of changes. And update message transmission can be performed for each connected destination device. This technique allows each device to receive updates at a rate that best uses available network and device capabilities; however, this approach suffers from a limitation in that maintaining buffers and computing changes requires large amounts of memory and processing power. Thus, maintaining a separate buffer instance for each connected destination limits the number of endpoints that can be simultaneously connected. This is a serious limitation in a system such as a multimedia collaboration system, which may be of use only if a certain number of parties are able to connect.
Thus, a significant implementation challenge exists in synchronizing multiple destination buffers and devices to a source buffer containing data that changes over time. This is especially true when the data handling capacity of connected destination devices are not equal, as is typical in conventional networked environments. If all destinations devices are sent updates for every change in the source buffer, the volume of data may overwhelm the capacity of some devices and network links, resulting in loss of synchronization for those devices. If data is sent at a rate compatible with all devices, i.e. sent at the rate of the slowest receiving device and network link, devices with greater capability will receive poor quality data. If a separate data stream is created for each connected device, the resources of the sending device may become taxed and the result will be a limit to the number of destination devices that can connect simultaneously.